Oral care compositions of non-cationic antibacterial enhancing agents and unimodal maleic acid or maleic anhydride copolymers or other polycarboxylates, e.g., methylvinyl ether-maleic acid anhydride, are well known in the art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,692,725; 5,776,435; 5,686,064; 5,582,816; 5,538,715; 5,531,982; 5,334,375; 5,496,540; 5,472,685; 5,466,437; 5,453,265; 5,368,844; 5,356,615; 5,344,641; 5,312,618; 5,294,431; 5,292,526; 5,288,480; 5,279,813; 5,275,805; 5,273,741; 5,260,062; 5,256,401; 5,192,531; 5,192,530; 5,188,821; 5,180,578; 5,178,851; 5,167,951; 5,156,835; 5,135,738; 5,080,887; 5,037,637; 5,032,386; and 4,894,220.
However, it is desirable for improved dental health to provide oral care compositions with improved retention of an antibacterial enhancing agent on teeth. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to improve the efficacy of oral care compositions containing a non-cationic antibacterial agent.